Introductions
by Tomboy15103
Summary: "Hey, you're that transfer student, right? Come 'ere, I'll introduce ya to everyone." "Oh, that's Takashi Natsume, we don't talk about him." Rated T. Just some Drabble-y one shots. I might make more.
1. Introductions

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. I've been lacking inspiration for a while now. But this should help me get out of my rut!**

**I don't own Natsume's Book of Friends, or Harry Potter.**

**This might actually become a series of drab bled if you guys like it enough. You can give me ideas for other dabbles like a POV to write from or a HP event to write about.**

**Well, here we go.**

* * *

**"Oh, hey, there you are. You're that transfer student, right? Well, welcome to Hufflepuff. Don't let what the other houses say get you down. Merlin was actually a 'Puff ya know. Anyways, you transferred in kinda late don't ya think? Classes started ages ago. Oh! Don't worry, I'll introduce ya to everyone in our year. Names Finch, Paul Finch. I think we'll get on swimmingly. **

**"There's twelve in our year. Well you know me. O'er in that corner over there is Thomas LeBlanc. There, with the green hair and green eyes. He messed up in Charms, hair's supposed to be brown, not that minty colour. He's not very smart, sleeps in class, that sorta thing. But he's a great guy, trust me.**

**"The blonde girl o'er there. No, that one. With the purple ribbons. 'S 'Becca. Rebecca Heathwood. He da's in the Ministry, works the Floo I think. She's really nice, but don't eat anything she bakes. It's the purest form of hell. You can quote me on that. **

**"The big guy who's getting schooled in chess is Harris Wheeler. He's hard working don't get me wrong. Just a bit dense. Ya can tell when he's lying 'cause he always stutters when he's makin' things up. Can't decide what to say I figure.**

**"Chris Ackerlayton is the girl with the glitter in her hair. She's the prettiest, nicest, most wonderful person created by god. If you insult her, I'll kill you myself. **

**"Jeffrey Vein is that guy there. The ginger kid. Yeah that's a skirt, you got a problem with that? No? Good! Me and 'im have been friends since forever. Ever since we was tykes. He's really smart and nice, so he'll help you get up to standard in your studies. **

**"There's Zachary Petrel, with the dark skin, he's from South Africa. Man can he cook, and he can play like, thirty different instruments. He's super talented. Have a I mentioned he can cook? Oh, okay. Moving on. **

**"Jennifer Wheeler is Harris' sister. I know right? They look nothing alike. She's so small like even the softest touch will break her. But trust me. She will break you. Watch out, she's dated almost every boy in this room. And some of the girls too.**

**"That's Aoko Grant. With all the due in her hair. She's half Japanese. She's cute, but not my type. **

**"April Showers is the girl with the orange ribbon you thought was Becca. She's a bitch, so stay away from her. Her voice is full of promises but words are rarely true.**

**"Oh, him? Takashi Natsume. 'E's from Japan, like you. We don't talk about him. Why? 'Cause he's a bit of a loony. Hurts himself and blamed it on invisible monsters only he can see. Lies like a rug, too. Doesn't speak much English. Or talk to people. Hell, he's scared of the ghosts, thinks his monsters are everywhere and interrupts class to run away from them. Not really 'Puff material.**

**"Why do you want to know so much about him? Huh? Youkai? Monsters? If you keep talkin' like that that Tanuma, then everyone's gonna think you're crazy too."**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. Just remember to leave a review or a favourite.


	2. Not-So-Famous People in History

I'm surprised anyone actually faved or followed this. I didn't really think that anyone would be interested in a Natsume/HP crossover. Its a pleasant surprize.

For the people that are awaiting posts of other stories that I'm writing, I've been using an iPod for every posted chapter of every story I've ever posted before this and I just switched to a Samsung tablet. That means ALL of the progress I had on the chapters for those stories need to either rewritten word for word or posted from my iPod, BUT THEY WILL BE POSTED!

I could never hope to own Natsume Yuujinchou or Harry Potter. If I did neither would've been updated in about a year. I've been in a pretty major slump.

* * *

It was well known that Albus Dumbledore was the only man Voldemort ever feared. Skilled in spells so old very few people have even heard of them, much less their use; talented alchemist who helped produced the world's only Philosopher's Stone, the man who discovered the twelve uses of dragon's blood, Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock. In short, the most powerful wizard in all of the Wizarding world.

"Wizard. Noan. 1.) An educated male member of wizarding society."

Yes, Dumbledore was the only man Voldemort ever feared.

"Witch. Noan. 1.) An educated female member of wizarding society."

The only witch, on the other hand, is not someone that many people know about.

Reiko Natsume, or Natsume Reiko in her native tongue, was a rather odd student at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She spoke to monsters invisible to all wizardkind (perhaps a breed of Crumple Horned Snortlaxes) and could command them to do her bidding. One such event started with a request for a glass of water and ended with the entirety of the west hall being rebuilt and renovated.

You want to know why? So do we.

But despite the fact that she spent most of her free time talking to air and swinging a bamboo sword at things that weren't there she was a powerful witch with the cunning of a Slytherin and the recklessness of a Gryffindor despite being a Hufflepuff. She didn't have a wide arsenal of spells but she did have a way with twisting words and using loose phrasing to turn every conflict in her favor. And of course, the aforementioned sword.

Today in history there was a recorded incident where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named tried to set up a base in Japan (home to the largest wizard/human settlement in the world, Kyoto, and one Reiko Natsume) and Reiko proceeded to threaten him once with a, "I told you whiny british prissies to leave me the hell alone" before she challenges him to a duel. The terms were simply, "until one is either incapacitated or dead". When he agreed she immediately responded by hitting him over the head with enough force to render him unconscious with her bamboo sword and brute strength. As the Deatheaters retreated with their unconscious leader (rendered incapacitated) Reiko was quoted saying, "and don't come back! ".

After this she disappeared into anonymousy and was unheard from until her death where it was revealed that she had survived the war against the Dark Lord.

Reiko Natsume was a truly unknown, but worth knowing witch.

* * *

The ink was steaming hot as the papers came out of the press floated across the room and bound themselves. Luna Lovegood, 10 years old watched her father's Quibbler practically write itself. This would be a good issue, yes yes. A very fine issue. There was an article about Nargles that was displayed prominently on the cover, evidence that the Muggles might not be wrong about there being a Loch Ness Monster in that namesake lake, the Not-So-Famous People in History page was flawless and the crossword was hard enough to be challenging but not hard enough to be impossible.

Good issue, yes good issue, even the Nargles agree, yes they do. They kept reading the pages of an open copy on the far desk. They didn't notice Luna was watching, watching them enter the Seeing Circle into visibility and stepping out into invisibility.

Definitely, definitely a great issue.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. The Strange Letter

Takashi wasn't sure what to think. It had started so innocently. A letter addressed to _him_, not the family he was staying with.

_To Mister Takashi Natsume,_

_The small shrine between Indian Imports and Daisuke's Donuts,_

_Ekoda, Tokyo, Japan._

But as nice it was to be thought about, this was scary to the eleven year old boy.

That morning he had left the safety of the Suzuki's home to go to buy tea for Suzuki Aoko-san and coffee and donuts for Suzuki Yuu-san, the family he was staying with. He got the tea fine but a youkai had found him and had chased him through town to this small shine far from where he had started. He didn't want the Suzuki's to worry about but that scary youkai wouldn't leave him alone. It walked around the perimeter of the shrine grounds waiting for him to leave so it could get him.

Holding this letter he wasn't sure what scared him more, the youkai or the fact that the letter was addressed to him at the shrine and not at the Suzuki's.

He stood there holding the letter, it was kind of heavy, alot heavier than a normal letter, the paper was very thick. He looked at the vivid green ink -how expensive did that ink have to be, he'd never seen green ink before- before flipping it over to view the flap. The letter wasn't even sealed with envelope glue, instead it had a thick crimson wax seal with something that looked like a European coat of arms on it.

Part of him wondered if he had family in Europe, and that they had only just tracked him down to his current family and that they wanted to adopt him Was he European? Was that where his light colored hair came from? Part of him wondered if this family was like him, and that's how they knew where he would be to receive this letter. Realizing he'd been thinking like that he squashed that hope -well not the last bit, he hoped they saw the youkai too- before it could get his hopes to high up.

He slipped his thumb under the flap of the envelope and pulled it along the seam until the seal broke. The seal broke down the middle, he frowned a little it was so pretty, he had half wanted to keep at least the seal if his hopes were dashed, it was a pretty crest.

Deciding that he'd just have to keep the damaged seal -wealthy families in Europe had crests so even damaged it had to be valuable- he lifted the flap and looked inside. Two or three pieces of that same thick paper where folded inside. he carefully pulled one of the letters out, stumbling over many of the kanji he read maybe two or three words off of the paper, which was fortunately enough to realize that it was a list of some sort, but what sort he didn't know, he'd have to ask someone to read it for him. He didn't know what it said and he needed to know, but he didn't want to trouble anyone with his reading problems.

He carefully folded the list and placed it back in the envelope and removed the other paper. It looked even fancier than the envelope and had the same crest that was on the wax seal in the top right corner. It was written strangely, in a left to right horizontal format, like english writing and was littered with as much kanji as the list, so sadly enough he couldn't read this letter either. There were a few words written in some of the kana he knew but he couldn't make head or tail of them. "Suparima Maguwamupu" it was so hard to understand, he didn't get it at all. Maybe it was an english or french word that someone had tried to translate and gotten wrong but he couldn't understand what it meant.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, breaking him out of his thoughts. He needed to get to the Suzuki's house before it started raining. They would get worried, if they weren't already, he'd been out here for hours now. A bowling ball of guilt dropped into his stomach as he thought about what he must be putting them through right at this moment. The child they didn't want had been outside for hours without contacting them.

Kicking himself for selfishly not think about them earlier he looked around for the youkai. It had disappeared as if it too didn't want to be caught in the rain. Double checking to make sure it wasn't tricking him and hiding in wait he ran as fast as he could -which was pretty fast because of all of the practice he had running away from youkai- back to the Suzuki's with the groceries. He was very late and he knew he was in a lot of trouble as soon as he took his shoes off at the door.

Both Suzuki-sans were sitting in the dining room waiting for him. They had a letter in their hands, a plain white piece of paper with two stamps and a postage mark. He knew exactly what was going on, so he remained silent as he entered the room. Aoko-san stood and took the groceries from him, simply placing them on the counter instead of taking the time to put them away.

"I'm really sorry for being so late. I saw a girl drop her dog leash and the dog ran off so I helped her find it," he lied easily, bowing his head, he lied so much to so many people it had become natural. "But then I was lost and didn't know where I was so-"

"You can stop there Takashi-kun," Yuu-san interrupted. "Take a seat, Takashi-kun."

Takashi did.

Yuu-san ran a hand through his greying hair before he folded his hands in front of his face. He took a deep breath and let out a deep and tired sigh.

"Look, Takashi-kun. I… I'm not sure how to tell you this… but, you can't stay here."

He knew it. He had predicted this. The first few times it had happened he had gotten angry, but know he knew better. They had tried to care for him, but he'd been too strange. Too jumpy and strange, and because he had failed to keep his problem hidden they were sending him away. He wasn't angry or scared anymore of changes like this, he was only sad and disappointed in himself. Resigned.

"You're a great kid but… things are looking hectic at work. A lot of people are getting laid off. I can't ensure that I wouldn't get fired too, okay, Takashi-kun? We've already arranged for you to live with my second cousin in Kyoto." He slipped Takashi the envelope. A used envelope with an Kyoto address. He recognised the area code have been there once or twice before.

Takashi nodded, resigned.

"Takashi-kun… I'm sorry," it was Aoko-san this time. She didn't look sorry, but that was fine.

He gave her an easy, practiced smile, trying to reassure her.

"It's okay. I understand," he said.

She a small smile back.

"Your train ticket is in that envelope. Your train leaves in two days at eleven, okay?" asked Yuu-san.

"I understand," he told them. "I'll go pack."

He waited a moment to make sure they didn't need him to do anything, when it seemed they didn't want him standing there doing nothing he turned away to go put his things back into his boxes.

The letter, clutched in his hand tightly, forgotten for the moment.


	4. A Strange Development

The letter remained unread for several days and as the days passed he went through three different families.

He didn't really understand. He been acting fine, he been doing what he thought was a great job ignoring the youkai he saw around town. Had he acted a little too much like he was ignoring something? Had they noticed him staring at what appeared to be empty space? Was he trying too hard? Too little? He wasn't sure what, but he knew he was doing something wrong.

"I'm home," he announced as he returned to the Nakamori house from school. He didn't know how they were related to him but they were somehow related none the less.

There was a very large stack of mail on the front stoop so he picked it up, took off his shoes and headed inside.

Putting the mail on the kitchen counter for the Nakamori's to sort through, a small movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention.

It was hiding behind a small pillar by the refrigerator. it had long rabbity ears that framed its face like hair. It had a human face covered by a sheet of paper with markings on it and long brown hair like a woman. It or rather she, was dressed in a pretty red kimono with no adornments.

She had claws instead of hands.

He stared.

She tried to hide.

A loud clattering of socked feet ran across the threshold. The Nakamori's young autistic son stared at Takashi with huge brown eyes.

"Takashi-kun!" he yelled as he slid across the hardwood floors of the Nakamori's home. Some people would hear the word autistic and call that person an idiot. They weren't and Ryuuji-kun was a prime example.

"Takashi-kun, I drew a lot of pictures today! Wanna see?" Ryuuji bounced up to him, a collection of papers in his little hands.

Without looking for conformation he held up several slightly crumpled pieces of paper. The papers were covered in dancing figures in various kinds of dress. Modern fashion, victorian European fashion, yukatas and kimonos were all displayed on the pages. Takashi smiled and took the pictures to leaf through them. The paper was thick and kinda heavy, not like normal paper at all.

He shifted through the pages, the second was a traditional mountain scene with a white fox traversing the craggy cliffs of the mountain. The third, a cubic picture of what appeared to be an elephant. Takashi praised each and everyone of the pictures.

The fourth, however, was very strange. It was drawn on the back of an envelope. The envelope was made of the same thick paper. It had a picture of a grand european castle with a dragon flying over it breathing fire. It was breathtaking.

What really caught Takashi's attention though was the seal on the envelope. Crimson, made of wax, bearing a coat of arms.

He flipped the letter over.

Takashi Natsume,

Third largest bedroom, second floor, the house by the lake,

Osaka, Japan.

Emerald green ink.

His breath caught in his throat.

No return address, just like the last letter he received a week ago.

Takashi wondered how the letter got through the mail without a return address, the other letter didn't have one either he remembered.

He hid his shock from Ryuuji-kun though.

He used his practiced smile to hide it from the smaller boy.

"Wow, Ryuuji-kun, you're really good at drawing. Can I keep these?", he asked.

Ryuuji's eyes widened in excitement and his face burst into a big honest grin that made Takashi smile honestly as well.

"Of course you can!", the boy beamed.

"Where did you get this paper Ryuuji-kun?"

He looked around as if looking for his parents, who would be home put a finger to his lips and leaned in close to Takashi.

"Don't tell mommy or oto-san, but I swiped it from 'to-san's study. It was just so nice looking, and he had lots of 'em."

"Lots of what?"

"Thingys. The paper thingys. He has a lot, so I took some."

"Oh, okay," said Takashi. He held the papers and looked at them, flipping them over to see the kanji filled letters on the otherside.

"I'll be in my room," Ryuuji-kun starts suddenly. "I'm gonna draw more! I'll draw lots and lots!" And with that, Ryuuji-kun left the kitchen, leaving Takashi alone with his thoughts.


End file.
